Heart of Books: The Last Seer
by BandG3ak
Summary: I've worn my glasses for as long as I can remember, I forget them for one day and I figure out that I can see something no one else can Lord of the Rings, Legend of Zelda, and The Dark Tower Series all belong to their respective owners. I have nothing to do with the creation of the characters or themes from those books. Just read it...


Have you ever wanted to protect someone so badly that you would lie to them to do it? If you have then you know exactly how my Dad felt.

My name is Hunter Bryan , I am 17 and I've been wearing these glasses for as long as I can remember, only the funny thing is that, I don't know why. I always overheard Mom saying that it was until I was ready. I never understood that. Ready for what? Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter anymore seeing as how she died in a housefire when I was young Everytime I think about her, I tear up for a time but i eventually regain my composure and move on to my agenda for the day.

Today I am in a rush to try and get ready for school. I woke up late, it happens. I go through my mental check list before I rush out the door and start to walk to school. The only thing I forgot was, my glasses. I was already too far away from mine and dad's apartment to be able to go back now and get to school in time, so I think to myself, "Screw it" and I keep walking. I decide to read a little while I'm walking to school (Multitasking, like a boss.) I am reading a Legend of Zelda book that is based on the game, Breath of the Wild. As I get to a part about princess zelda, a bright light glows in front of me. All of a sudden A figure is in front of me, a woman wearing a blue shirt, black leggings, and boots.

She looks around and says, "Goddesses! I was taking my morning run. He couldn't have started reading a bit later?" She turns around to see me on the ground and looking up at her in confusion. She says, "Can you see me?" I nod and she says, "Your glasses. Where are they?"

I say, "I um, I forgot them."

She says, "Well that is why you can see me then."

I say, "Wait, what? What does that mean? Who are you?"

She says, "Oh my goodness. Where are my manners? I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Zelda, and of course I know you, I have ever since you have taken an interest in my games."

I am still very confused and I say, "What do you mean? What is going on?"

She says, "Oh, you mean to say that you don't know?"

I say, "Well obviously not, because I am still very confused as to why I am talking to a video game character, in real life."

She says, "Wait, how old are you?"

I say, "17"

She becomes angry and says, "Joseph Paul Bryan! I could kill that man!"

I say, "What does my father have to do with this?

She says, "He was supposed to tell you when you were 16!" She becomes sad, "At least that's what your mother wanted."

I say, "You knew my mother?"

She says, "Yes, I knew her. Sidney was a very wonderful woman, so full of life. To bad she read the wrong part of her favorite book."

I say, "I still don't get that. What do you mean?"

She says, "You are a special type of person that is called a seer. You have the extraordinary power to read book characters into existence. Your mother was among the most powerful. She was reading the Lord of the Rings, and she was in the prologue. Before she could finish the part about how Sauron was defeated, he jumped off of the page. He lashed out on everyone we were knocked unconsious and when we came to, your mother was gone and a mysterious man saved us. your father had to assume she was dead after a long time of looking for her."

I tear up and I ask, "How do you know this?"

She says, "I was there. Listen, I tried to fight back against him and save your mother. I was swatted away like a fly. The point is that your mom is so powerful that she not only read him into existence so that only other seers could see him, anyone can see him. It is because of this that he has quickly rose to power."

I say, "Who is he?"

She says, "I have been tracking him for a while now and he now goes by the name Ajit Pai, or the chairman of the FCC. (A/N: Pic attached for those that do not know who that is.) Since he came to power, all of the other seers one by one have either died or have been captured by him, you are the last one. I believe he aims to dominate this world, just like he tried to do with Middle Earth."

I say, "Well, I guess that makes sense. Maybe, a little."

She says, "If you have any questions, go ahead and ask."

I say, "So, I can read characters out of books. Are there any guidelines? Like rules."

She says, "Well, don't read bad guys out of books should be one." She tries to chuckle and make me laugh but I juat shake my head. She begins to speak again, "Also, all characters must be returned to their books before sun down."

I say, "Why, what happens?"

She says, "I dont actually know."

A mysterious man in a leather trench coat comes up to us and says, "I know."

I say, "Excuse me sir?"

He says, "I know what happens when a character doesn't get back to their book. They are doomed to stay in this world forever."

I say, "Who are you? How do you know all of this."

He says, "My name is Roland. I was known in my book as the Gunslinger."

I say, "Your from, The Dark Tower series by Stephen King." He nods and I say, "Can I see them?"

Roland moved his coat away from his hips to show two guns on his sides each loaded with 44. Caliber bullets.

I say, "That is so cool. Anyway I assume you are stuck here then because you know so much about it."

He nods and I say, "Wow." I look at the time, "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

I start to run as Zelda runs with me yelling out, "Language!"

And That is how my day started out. Little did I know that a plan was already in place that would concern me in the biggest way.


End file.
